


Stolen Goods

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angel Wings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel is a Good Bro, M/M, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Romantic Soulmates, Wing Kink, if there is a word for hating angels then dean winchester is that, technically, this is probably abandoned but who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: set in a world where Angels are known, and are quite, very dangerous. Angels are creatures of destruction who ‘serve God’, as they say. They ravage villages and cities, causing much death and more destruction. Angels are monsters of unimaginable power, and feared by many, if not all.-in proper fanfic fashion, Sam is kidnapped by a Garrison of Angels on a hunt. Dean goes slightly crazy, as his brother was kidnapped by monsters famous for their skills in death and destruction.!!! THIS IS FAR FROM FINISHED AND RIGHT NOW I HAVE NO INTEREST IN FINISHING IT !!! IF YOU READ DO NOT GET ATTACHED CUZ YOU MIGHT HAVE TO WAIT A WHILE BEFORE I FINISH IT !!! I STARTED THIS LAST YEAR AND TODAY IS THE FIRST TIME IVE TOUCHED THIS FIC SINCE BEFORE 2019 !!!





	1. calm before the storm

**DAY 1**

Sam huffed as he lifted the last load of provisions into the waggon, sweat sliding down his back and forehead. His shirt and flannel soaked near the chest and armpits, causing the fabric to stick to his skin in an uncomfortable manner. Sam reached to the bottom of his shirt, grabbing the edge and lifting it up towards his face, wiping at his sweat-slick skin. He relishes the cool breeze that licks at his chest, but lets go of the shirt. 

“Sammy!” He hears his brother, Dean, yell. The taller man looks up, watching as his brother walk towards him with a smile on his face. “You almost finished?” 

Sam smiles in pride, “I actually just put away the last of the food.” He answers, Sam wells up with satisfaction as his brother looks at him with pride on his face. Dean pats his shoulder in a job-well-done, telling him “Good work, Sammy.” before heading off to finish his own duties. 

The reason they are packing up is because their neighboring village was attacked by a Garrison of Angels, and with how advanced Sam’s own is - advanced in Angel-killing weapons, said village asked for help. The Angels attacked and stole many valuable items, namely gold, silver, and other shiny objects. Angels are like dragons - almost - they like shiny things, can fly, and have quite a bit of strength. Angels are the strongest of all monsters, they have unimaginable power, like ‘Holy White Light’(the light is very lethal, and some say it can destroy atoms themselves, it has been used to kill in masses and destroy houses), smiting, and other god-like powers. 

When Angels were first discovered, churches took interest, they thought that God had sent them to save them from the demons and other monsters that attacked the humans, religious people thought the Angels were their messiah, but they were wrong. Angels live in Garrisons, also known as nests. The Angels are known to be protective of their Garrisons; when a group of people found them after searching, the group was viciously attacked. They later showed up dead, bodies mangled and left in pieces.

======

Sam and Dean are professional Hunters, their father raised them to be soldier-like after the demon-started-fire that took their mother, who was also a hunter. Their father, John Winchester - who served in the military - practically went crazy after the fire, doing anything to get more information on what happened. Everyone in town knew somewhat of what happened, they knew it was something supernatural, most assuming a dragon, some a demon, and some few thought a witch. The people who thought it was a demon were proved right when a year after John Winchester’s death, Dean killed the demon - who turned out to be a Prince of Hell. 

=======

Sam got into the carriage - of which is in front of the wagon carrying all the food and water - alongside his brother, and a few other Hunters Sam and Dean aren’t that familiar with. 

In another carriage are other hunters, Ellen and Jo Harvelle, Jody Mills, Donna Hanscum and Claire Novak, and Charlie Bradbury.

Carriages and wagons are used instead of cars since they are cheaper, what with Angels destroying anything and everything, cars are too expensive and the exterior of one won't protect you from a hungry Angel.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other, then turned back to the two unfamiliar Hunters. “So,” Dean started, cleared his throat, and continued. “What are your names?” 

One of the men, a black man with short hair and a slight beard turned to Dean after previously looking out the wagon, he had a dead look in his eye, and his face looked cold. He had obviously done some crap, and seen a lot more. “Gordon Walker.” He answered. From experience, Sam could hear the forced life in his voice, it made Sam slightly tense. Sam didn't trust the man.

The man, who was pale, and seemed to have more life in him than his partner answered in a lighthearted tone, “Kubrick.” Though Sam could hear how alive the man was, he was associated with Gordon, and until proved otherwise, he didn't trust the two men.

~~~~

Dean didn't seem to tell how you couldn't trust Gordon, as for the whole time the hunters were traveling to the other village, he was making good conversation with the man. Dean was laughing, sharing his beers and telling stories. 

Sam couldn't wait until they arrived.

“Huh, Sammy?” Dean said, chuckling. Sam turned to him after facing out the carriage, immersed in the beat of hooves against soil and rock. He made a sound that tells his brother he wasn't listening, who immediately laughs. 

“Remember when we were kids, you were 5, you were dressed as Batman and I was Superman?” Dean reminices, sounding spaced out. Sam smiled, remembering when they were young and naive. “Yeah..” He says, dragging it out in fondness. Dean’s voice raises as he laughs, “And you jumped off the shed and broke your arm.” 

“After you jumped off first!” Sam accuses as he laughs.

“Everyone knows Batman can't fly!” Dean contradicts, letting out a full body laugh. Sam laughs in joy at seeing his brother so happy. Dean looks back towards Gordon and his partner, “I had to ride him to the hospital on my handlebars!” 

Soon everyone is reminiscing on the good days, laughing and smiling. Sam may like the guys.

~~~~~~

Once they arrive Sam walks over to the other carriages passengers, greeting them. 

“What were you boys laughing about?” Ellen asks, Sam smiles even though his cheeks hurt, he hasn’t smiled and laughed this much in ages. 

“We were telling stories of good times.” He answers, looking down at the older woman in fondness. Ellen nods, accepting the answer, saying her ‘okay’s then walking back to the other Hunters, Sam trailing behind her. 

Sam mingles with his friends, who he considers family, and them, him.

Sam looks behind him as he hears Dean yell, calling them to come together and prepare to search and find the Angel(s). He turned back to the group of Hunters, before rotating his body and moving towards Dean, the rest following behind quietly. 

“You guys ready?” Sam asks as they walked, the Hunters mumbled their preparations, seeming to fall into the mindset required for this type of Hunt. They got to the blob of hunters, everyone quiet and the air seeming to weigh heavy on their shoulders.

“Alright, this beast is an Angel, well, Angel_ s _.” He said, emphasizing the ‘s’. “The survivors of the attack spotted 3 of them, who knows how many more of them are back in their nest. We need to be careful, stealthy, these monsters aren’t like our regular werewolves and vampires. They have fantastic hearing and sight, they can smell you a mile away, and have unimaginable power and strength. They can kill you with a touch of their hands, they can hide in trees, and they can fly as quiet as an owl. These things are savages, they shoot first, ask questions later, we must think, be smarter than them.” 

Dean looks over the group, his stare authoritative and demanding. “Do you have your weapons?”

~~~~~~

Dean got a small house, and turned it into a base. The first day there, the group relaxed, the calm before the storm

\---


	2. CRACK!

**DAY 2**

He asked Kevin, a former student who can research and find out about anything and anyone, for maps and clues as to where the Angels Garrison is set up, asked for the best weapons they have to kill the Angels, any poisons and sigils or scents to mask their own. 

Sam slapped the map on the table and spread it open, Jo placing weights atop the map to keep it open so it wouldn't slide shut. On the map was a view of the village, all the buildings and a farm, with small businesses and shoppes. Outside the village was a small lake, surrounding it was a deep green forest, and in the forest was a clearing, said clearing was circled and outside the circle was _ANGEL GARRISON_. Inside the clearing was a large green tree, and in black ink, the word _NEST _was written over the tree, that is where they will need to attack.

Sam circled one of the small houses that was near the edge of the village, stating that it was where the group was, writing _BASE _above the circle. They planned on where to go, deciding on groups of two; Sam with Dean, Gordon with Kubrick, Ellen with Jo, Donna with Jody, and Claire with Charlie.

Sam circled the areas where the groups will go, the five groups will surround the perimeter, forming a pentagon like shape. 

“Tomorrow, we will go to the Angel’s Garrison, and attack ‘em.” Sam sighed, looking over the map again, muttering, “and hopefully survive.”

  
  


~~~~~~

**DAY 3**

The teams grabbed their weapons - Angel blades and guns loaded with Angel bullets- , scent-blockers(so the Angels won’t smell them) - the least artificial forest-scent they could find - , poisons(holy oil), and painted some depowering sigils onto their bodies. (but they only work when touched)

  


They set off at night, the groups running stealthily towards their respective areas, once they arrived they get into position(a crouch) and wait for Dean to give the signal - wave of his hand -. the clearing was huge, bigger than anticipated. It was nearly a mile from one side to the other. The clearing is an almost perfect circle, the perimeter scattered with trees, as if the Garrison created it itself. The grass was tall, getting up to Sam’s chest, the clearing decorated with flowers and fireflies. In the middle, was a large tree, the tree they saw on the map. The tree had glowing orbs in it, like fairy lights, they wisped around the tree gracefully, providing light even though Angels have the best sight in the animal/monster kingdom.

Sam was left breathless at the sight of the tree, it looks like a over-sized Japanese Bonsai tree with fairy lights decorated over the crown. It was beautiful, the dark green illuminated by not only the moon but the orbs, _fireflies_, something in him told him, but fireflies had a greenish, small glow, these were white, most were varying shades of blue, some gold, and some red, surprisingly. 

“What are those lights?” Dean asked, confusion dripping from his voice. Sam looks to him, Deans eyebrows are furrowed and his mouth arched in a frown. 

“Must be the Angel’s grace,” Sam answers, but even that makes little sense. Why would the Angels do that? For beauty? Who does the Garrison need to impress? Why would they need to impress anyone, don’t they just kidnap other Angels and even humans? From the few survivors Sam has heard of, the Angels do horrible things, of which leave the human survivors traumatised. All this is confusing, Sam and Dean don’t take out Angel Garrisons often, they have only done it twice in their entire career, but from their little experience and the stories of other hunters, most Angels make base in large abandoned buildings.

Housing up in a tree made no sense to Sam, but, from what he can see, the tree branches are very thick, and if he looks close enough he can see some hammocks, and some chests and boxes held up on ropes, probably holding food. He also saw some planks of wood balanced and tied on the branches, probably taken from some of the ransacked villages.

Sam can see some jewelry, silvers and metals decorating the ends of branches, it was beautiful. 

  
  


Dean took off, he must have given the signal while Sam was in awe at the large tree. Sam is slightly disappointed that he would have to destroy something so beautiful. But Angels are monsters, they take what they want and kill whatever or whoever is in the way of what they want, and these Angels almost took out a whole village, leaving it in flames and shabbles. 

  


Sam followed quietly behind his brother, as did all the others. They closed in on the tree, noticing how there were two sleeping Angels in the tree, while another, with the most beautiful wings he had ever seen, seemed to be snacking on something. The Angel was wearing something that looked like an off-white chiton, ancient greek clothing. The article of clothing was almost like a short dress, and the back of it only covered his ass, leaving room for his wings. The fabric was decorated with jewelry, most of it around the end of the skirt-area, but some were around his neck like a necklace. The Angels arms were also decorated in gold chain, with the occasional gemstones and crystal hanging from the gold chains. Even his wings, which were also gold - this Angel really liked gold, didn’t it? - were decorated. 

The Angel was either too busy eating or didn’t care as the Hunters got closer to the oversized bonsai-looking tree. This was great, there were only three angels, two of them were asleep, and one was filling itself up on snacks, this was going even better than he could have ever hoped. 

Sam looked to Dean, who looked back, he and his brother stayed low, their dark clothing keeping them almost camouflaged, but they knew better. Dean crept closer, the other hunters hopefully keeping a similar pace. 

_CRACK!_

Someone stepped on a twig. Sam and Dean looked at each other in fear, and went to an abrupt stop, they looked towards the direction of the sound and saw Clair looking at the Angel in fear. The fairy-looking-lights immediately dimmed, and if it weren't for the moonlight shining on the Angels golden wings he would have never seen the Angel get up. Sam hears some light rustling and sees the darkened figures of the sleeping Angels getting up. They fly over to the one with Golden wings, Sam will just call him Golden Wings now. 

The one wearing the tan stola had dark wings, they looked black and were decorated with silver around the top of its wings. Dark Wings’ stola, a greek dress, was lightly decorated with silver and grey, blue and green gemstones, its arms are lightly wrapped in a silver chain. Dark Wings has messy black hair, and tan skin, its face looks dangerous in the shadows, it's holding a dangerous stance, warning Claire and Charlie to not come closer.

The other one is thin, and looks to just to be wearing a white cloth around his waist, its wings are a tan/off-white colour, darker than Golden Wings’ chiton. The cloth is also lightly decorated, but it is a darker silver than Dark Wings. This Angel seems to have smaller wings than the other two, and these Angels are taller than Golden Wings, but Golden Wings makes up for its small size with his huge wings, the other Angels wings are less twice their height, while Golden Wings seems to be twice its size and more, practically dwarfing the other Angels wings size. 

Everything seemed to stop as the Angels glare at Claire and Charlie, there was no sounds besides the quiet singing of grasshoppers and the out-of-place gentle breeze of the wind. 

Sam watched as the Angels slowly creep forward, when loud cracks of twigs and rocks comes from where Gordon and Kubrick are stationed, everyone besides Claire looks to them as Gordon comes out, firing shots at the Angels. Dark Wings and Small Wings fly away while Golden Wings flies towards Gordon.

Everyone got out from where they were stationed, and started running together. Ellen and Jo go to where Claire and Charlie are. Sam and Dean got to where Gordon and Kubrick are stationed and Donna and Jody join Claire, Charlie, Ellen and Jo. 

“Gordon!” Dean shouted angrily as he and Sam ran towards them. “What was that!?” 

“They were gonna kill her!” Gordon defended himself, as he dodged Golden Wings attack. Kubrick yells as Dark Wings soars over him. Gordon walked toward Dean, keeping his dangerous eyes on Golden Wings. Sam or Dean can’t fight that logic, no matter how much they want to. 

Golden Wings let out a deafening screech, Sam almost fell to his knees at the sound, which sounded like a dinosaur/big-cat/fucking monster (if he paid closer attention, he could hear a ringing sound), it could even rival it. Sam looked towards the Angel, it doesn’t seem to have any injuries, none of them do, it’s just flying around the tree. 

Small Wings suddenly dove at him, knocking him almost ten feet away with its strength and speed. Sam lets out a shout as he lands on a small but sharp rock. Golden Wings let out a small shriek, and said something in Enochian, the language of the Angels. Small Wings replied back in a timid voice. Sam inhaled all the air he lost from the blow, coughing as he got up. He swung at the Angel, slashing its arm, causing the thing to yell out.

“Sam! You okay?” Dean yelled at him, watching him as he got up. Small Wings is standing there, watching him as he gets up. Dean looks at the Angel, reaching for his blade, and once he had a firm grasp on the hilt, he got into a fighting stance, creeping towards it before he lunged at it, raising his blade. Small Wings quickly turned to the older Winchester, grabbing the hand holding the blade, and brought it down, the force causing Dean to drop the blade. Small Wings repeatedly punched his face, never letting go of his wrists. 

The skin on Deans face broke, cuts showing up on his forehead and cheek, blood bubbling up and getting smudged around from the punches. 

Sam shouted Dean’s name, running towards the two before an ringing reaches his ears. It starts quiet before raising in volume. Sam looked to the right - where the sound is coming from -, stopping, the sound making his original fear rise. Every Angel stops, and looks towards the ringing. Dark Wings lands, while Golden Wings just hovers in the air, its beautiful wings pumping in the air, keeping him in the air. Gordon takes advantage of this and runs at Dark Wings, Kubrick following after him. 

The ringing rises to an ear-piercing volume, causing everyone, besides the Angels, to double over in pain, blocking their ears to try and prevent deafness. The sound continues to rise, before stopping, and the sound of beating wings follows it. Sam tentatively looked up, and spotted a pair of huge, beautiful, glowing white wings. Sam was in awe at the sight. In front of Big Wings, was another Angel, the Angel also had a pair of white wings, which were smaller - yet more muscled - and were not glowing. 

Big Wings is wearing a chiton similar to Golden Wings, except it's a pinkish white, so white it's practically glowing. The chain it is wearing is silver chains and red gems, rubies maybe, and other blue and white gems. 

White Wings is wearing a stola, something like Dark Wings’, but it's a dark blue cloth, with even darker lining. It is decorated beautifully in chains and gems, and other jewelry. The chains where a mix of golds and silvers, some chains were thicker than all the other Angels’, while others were small. Even on its head, White Wings had gems. 

Big Wings and White wings were both above the big tree surveying the now-battlefield-once-nest, their eyes glowing and a halo was forming, the outer lining of it spiking in aggression. Golden Wings looks at them with what seems like awe and love, they must be family. Big Wings and White Wings faces scrunched in anger, and they dove down, Big Wings falling towards Gordon, Kubrick and Dean. And White Wings diving to Charlie, Ellen and Jo and Claire. 

Sam ran towards his brother, going to help him fight off the two Angels. Small Wings shouts something in Enochian - it's accent sounding French, of which confused Sam a bit - , looking towards Golden Wings, and backs away quickly. Small Wings wings raise, and Gordon, Dean and him took it as a threat. Sam raises his sword, switching the direction of which the blade was facing, making it look towards the Angel. 

Small Wings looks at the male Hunters in what seems to be a test as Big Wings lands in front of him, its huge, glowing wings raising in warning. Dean lunges forward, his knife sinking into the Angels chest. 

White Wings just stands there, smirking. No grace emitting from its mouth and eyes, no sagging, just standing there. Dean looks at it in shock, fear growing as the Angel shows no sign of death. He backs away, letting go of the hilt of the sword that is imbedded in the Angel. 

White Wings grabs the sword, slowly pulling it out of its chest. Once out, it stares at Dean for a second, before slamming the flat end of the sword on Deans forehead, knocking him unconscious. 

“Dean!” Sam shouts, he grabs Dean as he falls, making sure to gently lay him on the grass bed. Gordon lets out a grunt, and aims his gun at the Angel, shooting Angel killing bullets into White Wings face, who only looks away, doesn't even flinch. A white glow emits from the wounds as they heal, its wings raising to cover Small Wings in an attempt to protect it. 

Small Wings takes off on its self-preservation instinct, seeing as it’d be harder to shoot it when it is going 30+ MPH. 

White Wings jumps at Gordon, slashing its sword at his face, leaving a gash. Gordon punches the Angel, but it does nothing but harm himself as he almost keels over from the pain erupting in his fist. 

Dean opens his eyes, and the first thing he sees is Sams worried face, “Sam?” He grunts as he sits up. “Argh…” He raises a hand to his forehead, a big bruise forming from where he got hit by the Angel. “I think i have a concussion..” He gets up, holding onto his younger brothers shoulder for support.

“Dean..” Sam says in relief, putting his hand in his brothers hair. They know they are too codependent for normal brothers, but that's never really bothered them. He hears the beating of wings approaching, and looks behind him. Golden Wings is flying towards them, wings spread wide. Golden Wings hovers near them for a second, seeming to be considering options unknown to them. Golden Wings flies into Dean, punching him, knocking him out again. It shouts something in Enochian, something for only the Angels to hear. Big Wings beats his wings with a strength that knocks Gordon and Kubrick over, and as they get up they get hit with Dark Wings wings. Sam looks over to Charlie and finds her head bleeding, Ellen and Jo fending off Small Wings while Claire nurses the older girls wound. 

Suddenly, he is watching the ground below him get smaller and far away. He spots golden feathers entering and exiting the corners of his vision.

He is going to die, he is going to die from getting dropped at a high height, everyone is going to die. Panic sets it, and he instinctively grasps at the arm holding him around his chest. He lets go when he remembers the thing holding him is an Angel. He closes his eyes, breathing deeply. Suddenly, he isn't getting elevated, he tentatively opens his eyes, he hears a victorious shriek, and he drops. Falling to the Earth at breakneck speeds. He passes out.


	3. did you just ask me on a date?

~~~~~

**DAY 3**

Dean wakes up, and he is in their base, on the floor, surrounded by the other Hunters. He sits up, looking around him. Sam is gone. Sam is gone. _Sam is gone. SAM IS GONE._

Panic sets in as he quickly gets up, wobbling a bit as blood rushes to his head. He looks around him, scanning the room as he checks to see if he missed anything. 

The events that occured on their last hunt come to him. Angels. Their ‘**_Angel killing weapons’ _**didn't kill the Angel. The Angels must've taken Sam. Dean steps over the unconscious Hunters as he walks to the kitchen, taking his phone out as he goes. He types in Bobby’s number, pressing _‘call’_, he anxiously listens to the ringing, begging Bobby to answer.

“Dean?”

~~~~

Sam opens his eyes, and he squints at the bright light fills his vision, he covers his eyes with his hands, turning away from the light. The bed shifts, and his body is curved. He freezes, he opens his eyes. He is in a tree. He is laying in a hammock. He was kidnapped by Angels. He panics, sitting up and almost falls off the sheet. He grabs hold of the hammock, willing it to still so he doesn't fall out. He reconsiders that, dying might be better than what the Angels would do to him. 

He hears a gentle coo and looks next to him. Gentle gold eyes stare at him, the glow soft. He jumps away and almost falls out but he catches himself. He looks at his lap, breathing deeply to try to calm himself. He heard a concerned whine, or what he thought sounded concerned, he wasn't sure. The Angel came closer, crawling on its hands and knees, small, almost unnoticeable whines emitting from the Angel throat. Sam tentatively looked at it. Its eyes were big and round, concern laced through its irises. The gold hue glowed brighter when he looked at the powerful being. It almost looked… _happy?_ Sam was so confused.

~~~~~

“What do you mean, ‘Sam was taken’?!” Bobby yelled through the phone. He took off his hat, and stood up. He was worried and pissed. Pissed at Dean and the Angels. Damn those winged freaks to Hell. He wiped his sweating forehead and started pacing, trying to plan ways to get back Sam. 

  
  


“I know…” Dean sighed, “We know where they are, so that makes things easier.” He tried to reassure more himself than Bobby. “Why don't you come to our base, you could help us get Sam back.” 

Bobby sighed, he practically raised those boys, he would have to help out whether he wanted to or not. And he did. “Yeah, I’ll be there in three hours.” 

~~~~~

Sam was beckoned up, the Angels heard his stomach growl and now he is being dragged to a lower part of the tree. Sam carefully climbed down the tree, following Golden Wings. The area they led him to was a thick system of branches and planks of wood. Small Wings walked over to a big box, it opened it up and inside was well preserved food. Dark Wings walked to where Small Wings was, then glanced back at him, it beckoned him over, glancing at the other Angels behind/next to him. White Wings walked to it, looking back at Sam as it did so. White Wings made a crooning/whining noise, the croon/whine deep, before making a motion with his head that, for humans, meant ‘come over here’ but for Angels could mean something totally different. Sam hesitated, before he was gently shoved by Big Wings. Okay, maybe the head motion meant the same thing for Angels. Sam still hesitated, before Golden Wings walked forward, as the Angel did so, it kept glancing back at him. Sam sighed, before following Golden Wings to the ‘kitchen’ area. 

Being the klutz he was, Sam almost tripped on a protruding branch, causing all the Angels to look alert, flinching. Before Sam could fall, he was practically hugged by Golden Wings, its huge wings (and arms) engulfing all his senses, especially his sight. Sam froze. All Sam saw was a galaxy if it were put on a gold filter, he could see the flashes of light where the sun hit the shimmering feathers. The shine of the feathers made the jewelry decorated over the feathers shimmer, and they felt cold over his skin. He realised how soft the feathers were, it felt like an extra soft blanket, but he could also feel how sharp they are, how strong, how they could be used as weapons if need be. 

Golden Wings - do they have names?- released its wings, looking at him, its golden eyes staring at him, concern obvious in the seemingly endless pits of gold with brown licks. He almost reached up to pet the wings, but stopped, dropped his hand. Standing up straight and awkwardly, he coughed to try and cover up his embarrassment, before rigidly walking forward. 

  
  


It doesn't help him when all the Angels were practically treated him as if he as fragile and would break if the wind blew too hard. Most of the food the Angels had was fruit, the fruit was fresh, juicy, and soft, but in a good way. Most of the fruit were apples, but Sam doesn't care, food is food and he will take what he can get, always have. The Angels barely ate anything, and when they did they seem to complain to each other, speaking in Enochian, Sam notices with interest. He opened his mouth to ask, but the Angels might not know what he said, but the Angels noticed when his mouth moved, because they look at him as if he has the most interesting thing to say. Dark Wings tilts his head. 

“Why…” Sam starts hesitantly, the second the words reached their ears everyone seemed to perk up. Why isn't he dead yet? “Why don't you guys eat?” Okay, that's good too. 

That doesn't seem to deter their interest, Dark Wings looks down, before speaking “We.. do not need to eat.” Its voice is gravely, rough. Sam is surprised, he did expect to get a response, but not one in English, or words, something in body language or grunts. Sam is fascinated. He has always had an interest in Angels, their power, their wings, their language, Angels are the most powerful monsters, other monsters, besides some high-level, demons fear them. Dean seemed disappointed in his academic interest, and not an interest in eliminating them. 

“You guys know English?” Sam asked, eyes lighting up at the newfound information, shoulders lifted up it wonder. The Angel nodded, not seeming to understand why knowing a different language is so interesting. “What else do you guys know?” He asked. He felt like an excited puppy, jumping around and barking when his owner said ‘You wanna go for a waaaalk?’ in that baby-ish voice every dog seemed to love.

“We know every human language to have ever existed.” Dark Wings said bluntly. Sam blinked, confused at how it can say something like that flatly. He stutters, before getting out: “Do you guys have names?” The Angels nodded, before White Wings spoke up. 

“I am Michael,” White Wings, Michael, spoke up, its wings spreading in what can't be anything other than a show of dominance. Sam was flabbergasted, his mouth opened and closed like a fish, before his brain rebooted and connected to the rest of his body. 

“The Archangel?”

~~~~~~

“We have to get him back!” Dean yelled at Bobby, arms spread wide, blood almost boiling. The older man looked at him incredulously.

“Have you lost your damn mind?!” Bobby yelled back, the tendons in his throat pulled tight, “You have a concussion, and everyone else just got stitched together like dolls, and Ellen just got her arm put back in place!

“You going back out there is a suicide mission and you know it!” 

Dean looked at Bobby with empty eyes, his face blank. Bobby hated seeing that look on the boys face. He sighed, “Once you idjits are healed up, you can go get your brother, but for now, heal.” 

Dean stared at Bobby, he looked down, sighing. He nodded, “Okay…” He knocked the lamp off the table, grunting in anger. Bobby walked as the oldest Winchester retreated/stomped to his room.

~~~~~

Michael the Archangel, here in front of him. Saint Michael the Archangel, ruler of heaven. 

Lucifer, the first Fallen Angel, an Archangel, The Devil, fucking _SATAN_… right here in front of him.

Gabriel the Archangel, Messenger of Heaven, apparently was once Loki? Right here in front of him.

Castiel, once led armies in Heaven, again, _right here in front of him_.

Balthazar, he faked his death in battle to steal weapons. **_Right here in front of him_**.

Sam wonders if God is laughing his ass off right now.

Sam pulled his knees to his chest, draping his arms over and around them and rubbing his forehead… He needs a beer. 

  
  
  


Sam stared at nothing for a few moments, before he heard the guy- Angel, with the French accent, Balthazar, ask if he was okay, he said with a chuckle. Sam shook his head, getting out of the daze he was in. “Yeah, yeah I'm fine.” He said with an almost nervous smile. He rubbed his hands over his face, then moved his long hair out of the way, looking at the Angels with an almost disbelieving look. He chuckled, “I can't believe I was kidnapped by God’s firsts…” 

Gabriel laughed, “Yep!” He got into a more comfortable position, legs crossed and back hunched, elbows resting on his knees. His golden wings raised a bit, fluffed up, the chain and jewels spread, fitting with the change of position. From the expression on Gabriel’s face, Sam assumed that his wings were happy. Sam smiled a bit, before he remembered Gabriel is the one that kidnapped him. His expression drooped and grew into one that was thoughtful. “So.. You aren’t gonna kill me?”

The Angels looked horrified at that thought, eyes wide and blood drained faster than a large nest of vampires can drain a small child. “What?!” Michael yelled disbelievingly. “Why would you think that?”

“To be fair, we did ‘kidnap’ him.” French-accent-Angel, Balthazar reasoned, looking at the eldest Archangel. Sam stared at Michael, almost confused, “You are an Angel, ever since I was a kid I have been taught that y’all are monsters, every kid has! ‘Angels destroy entire villages.’, ‘Angels are bloodthirsty monsters.’, ‘Angels are mindless.’... Is there any truth to it?” 

The Angels looked appalled, their wings tight against their back, feathers tense. Castiel spoke up, gruff voice stern, yet uncertain “We only take jewelry and other bright objects, but then you humans attack us and we have no other choice than to fight back and defend ourselves, some villages have weapons that can harm us. The only reason we destroy villages is to defend ourselves, like I said. We do have minds, we can think, imagine, all that better than humans.” 

Sam nodded, it made sense. If someone attacked him, he would defend himself. If someone attacked his brother, he would do anything to protect him, and he was sure Dean would do the same. Dean has done the same, even if Sam was dead. 

“Why did you attack us?” Gabriel asked. Castiel tilted his head, his face confused. It was adorable- no, Sam, you will not think Angels are cute, ‘cause they are not cute, no they are not. Definitely not.

“You guys left the village in flames, and since they are our neighbor we had to help them. You were a threat, an-and we had to take out the threat to prevent it from happening again.” Sam explained seriously, even though he felt bad.

Why do Angels like ‘shiny stuff’? “Why- Why do you guys like ‘shiny stuff’?” Sam asked, voicing his thoughts.

The look Castiel, Michael, Lucifer and Balthazar gave looked prideful. “Angels like gems and jewelry, the shine and glitter of it is appealing, so therefore, to attract mates, we decorate our nests with it.” Lucifer said, he seemed to have enough pride for everyone in the entire Garrison.

Sam nodded his head, it made sense, some animals are attracted to the shine of some objects, so they decorate their nests with it, like birds. But that doesn't explain why they kidnapped him. 

“If Angels are attracted to jewelry and glistening objects, why kidnap me? Unless Angels also decorate their nests with the guts of humans, I don't understand the point.” The Angel looked at him as if he just said the most idiotic thing they have ever heard, and the way they said their answer voiced it,

“You are his mate, Gabriels.”

~~~~~

“I can't just sit around while those _Angels_ are doing God knows what to my brother!” Dean yelled, he was scared, scared for his brother. He ran his hands through his hair, pacing around the living room. Ellen, Claire and Charlie were also worried for Sam, but Gordon and Kubrick looked like they couldn't care less. Bobby watched Gordon warily, Bobby has heard the talk and gossip, and he knew that Gordon did _not _work well with others, seemed to always get partners killed. 

Bobby opened his flask and took a sip, it seemed like his shoulders were actually holding tons, and that the strain of the hunting life was weighing his whole body down. Dean looked at Bobby, he needed a drink. Dean held out his hand, and the moment he felt the familiar weight of the flask he brought it to his mouth, taking large swigs from the flask. Dean sighed, feeling the tension in his head, a sign of a headache, maybe a migraine, coming on. He rubbed his eyes. He needed to know Sammy was okay.

~~~~~

Mate. _Mate_. What? Sam was horrifyingly confused. Sam kept his eyes trained on the floor, trying to process the news. He felt like the human equivalent of an old Windows computer shutting itself down. “Mate?” Sam asked, what the hell was a _mate_?

“Mates are partners, girlfriends or boyfriends as you humans call them.” Balthazar answered, “It's kind of in the name. Mate.” He seemed to be blunt yet laid back, seeming to not really caring for much of what was going on around him. Sam nodded slowly, eyes wandering across the floor, slowly getting a grasp on the fact that he was, _apparently_, these Angels _Mate_. Sam put his head in his left hand, temple resting on his large palm. 

“Mate.” Sam said, the information finally settling in, but he still doesn't understand what they are. He knew what they were to animals, but Angels might have a whole ‘nother meaning to them. “What- what is a mate?” 

Castiel is the one who answered his question, “When God created Angels, he made some of them tied together at the Grace, or soul, in your case. Mates are when two souls, grace’ or both are tied. It is very rare when a soul and grace are tied together.

“The Angel and human become bonded, and will live forever, or until the human/Angel die, their lifespans shorten and could die. The human will become stronger, can talk to the Angel through a mind-link, could even use some of the Angels power if they are close in proximity, and take on the Angels regeneration abilities, but only to a small degree. The humans senses are increased, specifically vision and hearing, smell is also increased.” 

Sam was dumbstruck at the information, he could barely even process it.

“The Angel and human will be able to track each other anywhere in the universe, and when the bonding process is in session, the Angels grace will purify the human, taking out anything seen as a threat to their Mates life.” Castiel added. Sam nodded, letting out a sound of acknowledgement. 

“You said Angels had only one Mate? But you said ‘our’, so-” Sam stopped, not knowing how to properly word it correctly, but they seemed to get the gist of what he was trying to say. 

“No, but we are a Garrison, and we will take care of you, it is our job to care for one another.” Michael said, he clearly cared for all of them. Sam wondered, who’s Mate was he, if he wasn't all of theirs. 

“You are Gabriel's Mate.”

_Holy shit_

“Oh.” Sam said quietly. 

_What the fuck_

He nodded his head slowly. He did find Gabriel attractive, but he barely knew him. He definitely felt a bond there, but maybe… hopefully… that was just because he and Gabriel were mates. “Um…”

Sam felt a slight pang in his chest, he looked up to see Gabriels face falling, he looked nervous, worried. Sam tilted his head. 

“I- Are… Are you-you refusing me?” Gabriel asked slowly, a nervous tone breaking into his small voice, his back hunched, shoulders slid up. Sam was confused, and he was sure it showed because Lucifer started, “Refusing a mate is very painful for the one who was denied courtship, and until they are accepted, it will feel as if they are withering away, of which they actually are. It slowly dies, of which weakens and dims their wings, the dying of their grace will cause their feathers to fall out.” 

“Wait… how do I prevent that from happening? Prevent Gabriel from dying?”

Michael hunches over, body held up by his elbows, of which are on his knees. He looks bored, but still interested, somehow. “Their grace can sense their mates grace - or in your case, soul. The grace quickly becomes kinda familiar with it and forms a small bond. If you were an Angel, yours would too, but both of them would need to accept the bond between them, of which is accepted through words, like your human marriage, mating will forge the bond, but it is not needed. But, since you are human, words will not be enough, the bond will have to be consummated”

Your words will work, but only for the Angel. To forge the bond between _you _and Gabriel, well, have sex, and he will have to share his Grace. But, until you give your consent, the Gabriel will wither away. And if- _when_ you give your consent, you will age, and if you never mate, you will continue to age, and then die.” 

Sam was shocked, he understands being let down by someone you crush for, but this is a little extreme. Actually withering away to nothing because you were refused? Wow.

“I- I just need to think about it, not even a day ago I was with my brother planning to take out a Garrison and now I am being asked to be Angel Married.” Sam said, using humour as a ‘coping skill’. Gabriel looked sad, but understanding, that was good. Sam smiled, unknowingly flashing his puppy dog eyes. 

  
  


Gabriel practically melted at those eyes, he blushed, his Mate was perfect, a fucking sasquatch but perfect. Gabriel could look into those eyes forever, those eyes were basically every color of the rainbow and then some. Despite Gabriel being an Archangel and being able to see the makeup of freaking atoms, he still couldn't place what colour his eyes were. They are like every ocean colour he has ever seen, and he has seen them all. Brown with a mix of blue, some silver specks, black spots, and even some yellow spots. Calling them hazel is an understatement of their true color. He looks into Sam’s eyes and sees something pure, undamaged, like a puppy. That's what Sam is, a puppy - an overgrown, moose of a puppy. 

He looks deeper and sees his childhood, and despite having demon blood, his soul is still pure, still beautiful despite the blemishes. 

Sam tilted his head, puppy dog eyes still there, Gabriel smiled fondly. “I look into your eyes Sam, and I see something beautiful, so... so pure. You have the most beautiful soul I have ever seen.” 

Now it was Sam’s turn to blush. He righted his head and look down, trying his hardest to not smile.

Gabriel looked over Sam’s shoulder, it is close to sunset. Gabriel smiled again, he personally thought that they had a great view of the sun setting over the forest, and with the specks of grace they released to look like fireflies, it would be magical, something straight out of a fairy tale.

“So, it's almost sunset.” Gabriel said smoothly, “I personally think we've got the best view of the sunset in the country. What with this cool tree, the specks of gace made to look like fireflies, and of course, the actually fireflies.” 

“Did you just ask me on a date?” Sam asked, the guy was pretty smooth, he would give him that.

“Yep!” Gabriel said, he looked confident, but Sam knew that look in his eyes. He has known Dean long enough to tell when he is faking confidence, and Gabriel's eyes matched the same faux emotion. 

Sam smiled, Gabriel seemed sweet, and incredibly cliche, he should give him a chance. “Sure, I’ll watch the sunset with you, no matter how cliche it is.”

The other Angels jumped up, surprising Sam. They let out a loud bellow, cheering. Their wings flapped in excitement, fluffed up. Pure, raw joy shone from their faces, their irises and pupils lit up with a white-fading-to-blue light, minus Lucifer, his eyes were red. Gabriel's eyes shone a gold color, he looked ecstatic, the light looked like sunlight, that soft gold hue, it was beautiful. Gabriel’s wings perked up, gold feathers puffing up, the wings looked gentler, softer now, and they were reaching towards him.

_What did he just do?_

Sam’s fingers twitched, he wanted to touch them, but he read somewhere that it was an intimate act, reserved only for bonded mates and family. 

Sam looked back at the sun, hand raising in an attempt to block out said star - but it was the literal sun he was staring at - it was nearing the treetops now, making the green leaves shimmer a golden hue, the grass shining from the light, it was beautiful.

Gabriel gently grabbed his shoulder, causing Sam to look at him. “I know a better place to watch this.” He said as he was standing up. Sam followed the Archangel, knees bending as he got up. Gabriel walked towards the thick middle of the tree, and started climbing. Sam followed after Gabriel until they reached the near-top. Sam carefully followed Gabriel, being careful of where he steps. Sam sat down next to Gabriel. He could feel through their incompleted bond that they were happy, happy at the closeness of the other.

Gabriel’s wing hugged him, curling around his back, primary feathers stretching along his long leg. Sam shivered, the feathers fluffing against his neck, he wanted to get closer, he could feel his souls want to get closer to the Angel. Gabriel's wing pulled him closer, keeping his tall form tight against the others small form. Sam’s had subconsciously started to fiddle with the Angels primary feathers, causing the feathers barbs to fluff up, getting softer. Sams finger petted the long feather. It was probably almost as long as his arm. Sam looked at the feathers, they were slightly vibrating, a light shake, accompanied with the vibrating were the occasional small tremors that shook the whole wing. 

“Why are they vibrating?” Sam asked.

~~~~~

Dean was surrounded by bottles, most of them empty. Dean sighed, looking around him, he was a wreck. He put his head in his hand, and sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time today. 

“Stop you're brooding, we will get Sam back.” Ellen said, trying to comfort him, not many hunters are great at it, he has concluded, he is pretty sure it is because of their own agonising mental pain and trauma from past hunts and losses. Dean took another sip of his drink, causing Ellen to sigh. “Just because he's gone don't mean he's dead.” Ellen said sternly, causing Dean to look up at him. 

Many people have told him his relationship was strange, and one time they were in a mental hospital - for a hunt - and a few of the staff there said that their codependent relationship was strange, and unhealthy. 

Dean supposed it was true, he has sold his soul for Sam, and he would do it again, no matter the never-ending torture from Hell. Another time, a Trickster once put Sam in a Groundhog-Day-like situation, killing him one hundred plus times, and when Sam thought it was over, he got killed and Sam tracked the Trickster for 6 months, and according to him, he was practically emotionless besides the slight flicker of excitement he got when Fake-Bobby called him, saying he got a way to get the Trickster.

“Dean, we know where the Angels are, where the Garrison is. When we get all healed up, we will go back. It’s only been two days.” Jo said as she came in. The wounds on her head were patched up, luckily they were shallow enough so they could just be stuck together with butterfly bandages and tape. 

Gordons gash had to be stitched up, which was a painful process due to how wide it was, almost spanning from his eyebrow to his hairline. But Gordon seemed emotionally drained and while he was being patched up, he did nothing but wince and let out hisses. 

Ellen had a light scratch and a cracked rib, she might not be hunting for a month or so. Claire isn't better off, the Angel with the smallest wings seemed to be pissed to have been woken up, so he threw her a few dozen feet and broke a few ribs. Claire will have to put off jobs for a few months, a minimum of two months. Kubrick barely even had a scratch, he seemed to not be as brave as he kind of looks to be. Charlie just broke her finger, she can still hunt but she will have to be careful. Jo got a cut on her arm, wasn't too deep but it required a few stitches.

Dean sighed, the most time he can put off from getting Sammy back, Dean drained the rest of his beer. 

Just one month, one month to heal and plan, he can do that. 

  
  


~~~~~

The moon was falling from the sky as Gordon trudged through the forest. The forest was silent aside from a small, whistling breeze, no insects or birds sang for partners in the dark. 

Upon arriving at the dirty cabin he was ordered to arrive at, he knocked on the door. The wooden door swung open, “Gordon!” The Prince of Hell greeted loudly, a sinister grin on his face as he held a cup of whiskey. 

Gordon nodded back, “Asmodeus.” The demon grinned, “Any news?”

“Sam Winchester was taken, the Garrison of those winged freaks took him.” Gordon was disappointed, from all he has heard about the brothers, he expected them to survive.

~~~~~

Gabriel’s wings are vibrating, maybe he shouldn't have touched the golden feathered appendages. The vibrating was a bit worrying, maybe he had done something wrong? Was he not supposed to touch them? He was Gabriel’s mate, but they hadn’t ‘consummated’ their ‘mate-age’ or whatever the proper term was.

“My wings are quite sensitive, the only person who has touched them in the last millennia has been me.” Gabriel said sheepishly, shoulders hunched as if he was ashamed, maybe it was something Angels are supposed to be ashamed of sensitive wings, Angels wings are a huge source of their pride so maybe they weren’t supposed sensitive, maybe sensitivity is a sign of weakness in the Angel community. If it were a sign of weakness, the sensitivity, Sam liked it, liked that the Big Scary Archangel wasn't so big nor scary, found it funny that the Big Scary Archangel was shorter than him.

“Why are you ashamed?” Sam had to be sure of his hypothesis. Gabriel looked a bit shy now. Sam tilted his head and gave Gabriel his puppy dog eyes, but not the most ‘powerful’ puppy dog eyes, he doesn't want Gabriel to get used to them, because if they work and later on - if Sam isn't ‘saved’ (was he getting Stockholm Syndrome?)- and the puppy dog eyes stop working, that could be bad for him. His puppy dog eyes have gotten him out of a few bad situations, stopped him from getting arrested. 

“I’d rather not look weak in front of my Mate…” Gabriel said quietly, looking down, his wings drooping. Sam’s head tilted further, ear almost touching his broad shoulders, thin hair strands falling over his forehead.

“Just because you're wings are sensitive doesn't mean you are weak.” Sam said matter of factly, “You said that no one but yourself has touched them in a few millennia, that mean you're wings _must_ be touch starved, right?” Gabriel nodded, looking at him, his eyes so beautiful are getting a spark of hope and something that looks like love in them. Sam smiled. “You don't have to be ashamed of that, you don't.” Sam reached out and petted the golden feathers, causing them to fluff up and reach towards him.

-

Sam and Gabriel watched the sun go down, Sam shoulder-to-shoulder with Gabriel because his wings were wrapped around him. The sunset was beautiful, the bright and dark colours mixing together like paint on a blank canvas, the sun’s rays cascading down over the tall trees, making the dark green leaves a gorgeous gold. Sam watches in awe as the sun goes down, the retreating light letting the stars and moon take up the view. The bright, yet small stars littered the sky like if a brush covered in white paint was flicked across a canvas, letting droplets of the white substance to fall to the coarse cloth like rain drops on a stormy day. It was beautiful. 

-

Sam laid in a bed; while Gabriel and him were on their ‘date’, Castiel went and got him a bed, apparently he was worried he would fall out of the hammock, and since there is no floor besides the ground, which is one hundred plus feet below, he could die from the fall. 

Sam put his hands under his head, deep in thought.

He would have been here for three days tomorrow.

Sam doesn't know why he isn't fighting them, trying to get away, he knows he should, these ‘Winged Freaks’ as Dean called them, kidnapped him. They haven't done anything so far, they fed him, Gabriel took him on a fucking date for God’s sake, he has sensitive wings and let him touch them, they have had more than enough moments where he was vulnerable, Gabriel especially. 

Sam wants to leave, he needs to know his brother is okay, but he can't leave Gabriel and his Garrison. Curse him and how fast he formed a bond with Gabriel. Sam _could_ come back if he leaves, he would, but what would they say? Would they think he was trying to get away permanently? If he told them he would come back, hopefully they would believe him. 

~~~~~


	4. red as a rose

**Day 3**

Dean was asleep on the couch, a beer bottle in hand, occasionally he let out a snore as he dreamed. 

-

_Dean ran through the clearing, panting, eyes teary. “Sam!” He sobbed. Earlier, Dean saw Sam, he was bloody and missing a few fingers, a piece of his ear was also bit off. When Dean ran towards him the Angel with glowing wings and red eyes swooped down and grabbed him, dragging him into the too-peaceful starry night. Dean ran into the tree, his hands out to stop him from crashing into the thick bark face-first. He grabbed onto a thick piece of the bark that was sticking out, but before he could climb up, the Angel with the smallest wings landed behind him. _

_Dean quickly rotated around, facing the smirking Angel. “‘Ello there, Dean” He said with a sultry tone, sounding bloodthirsty. The Angel reached forward, then opened his hand, closing immediately when a blade appeared. Dean backed up, barely, before he took a full step his back hit the tree. Dean took a deep breath, trying to calm his breathing, Dean slowly reached back, grabbing his own Angel killing blade. _

_Suddenly, a large body dropped behind the Angel, they both turned to it. Sam. Sam groaned, moving onto his side. Blood started pooling under him, causing Deans worry to get larger. Dean went the move forward but the Angel aimed his blade at him. Two Angels, both with huge white wings, landed on either side of Sams mutilated form. The one with the blond hair reached down and grabbed Sams mane, and dragged him up, causing Sam to groan in distress. Dean wanted to kill the three Angels, but he was worried that if he tried they would torture Sam worse than they already do. _

_The one with the normal white wings kicked Sam in the side, he heard a crack, then Sams guttural scream. Sam brought his arms up to cover the fracture, guard it to try and prevent further damage. _

_The Angel holding his hair punched him in the face, causing more blood to cover his face, it hurt that most of the blood on his little brothers face is fresh, still shining from the light coming from the moon. Dean just noticed that the fireflies that once covered the tree and tall grass where gone, that just made this more sinister, but Dean was kind of glad, the fireflies would have been a bit offensive, for them to be so beautiful while something so _horrible _was happening._

_The blond Angel snapped up a blade, then stabbed Sam in the lung. Sam shouted, then coughed up blood. Dean snapped. He let out a shout then ran at the Angel, but before he could get to them, an Angel landed on top of him. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw dark feathers, but before he could fight it off a horrible pain erupted in his throat, he could feel that it was a sword. _

_-_

**Day 4**

Dean sat up, tears staining his eyes, he could feel the phantom pain of a sword in his throat. Dean brought a hand up to his throat, poking around tentatively. When he felt no blood, he felt relief, then he remembered the reason he had that dream. Sammy is still gone.

He looked down and noticed the wetness pooling at his stomach, he spilled his drink. Dean sighed, annoyed and upset.

~~~~~

Sam sat on a rock, eating a fruit platter thoughtfully. Gabriel kept looking at him with concern as he stares at nothing. 

“Sam,” Gabriel said, he swallowed the fruit. “Are you okay?”

Sam snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at Gabriel. “Yeah Gabe, I'm fine.” Gabriels feathers fluttered at the nickname, ruffling up. Sam reached over and petting his primary coverts, the layer of feathers above the primaries, the longest feathers. Gabriel's primary coverts fluttered around, the barbs on them raising and flitting. 

Sam stared at the wings, they were so beautiful. The sun's rays hit the golden, metallic looking feathers, making them shine and shimmer in a gorgeous, alluring way. Sam slowly rubbed his fingers over the feathers, watching the feathers in admiration, fiddled with them, his finger and his thumb held a feather between the two.

As if sensing they could tell he was looking at the wings, they raised up, showing off almost. “Is this supposed to impress me?” Sam asked, smirking at Gabriel, the wings twitched, primaries dancing and raising higher.

“Are you impressed?” Gabriel asked, smirking back at him. Sam looked at the wings, they were huge, and beautiful. Michael and Lucifer’s wings where huge _and _beautiful, yes, but Gabriels were gorgeous, the metallic gold of the feathers always catching his eye. 

Sam chuckled, nodding, “Yeah, kinda.” Gabriel’s wings flashed at that, showing off their size and colour, the wings and its feathers dancing around to catch the sun's rays to make them shimmer. Angels like shiny stuff, so the fact that his wings, an Archangel's wings, are shiny make sense, attracting mates. 

The wings raised higher, stretching out. As Sam watched, practically entranced, Gabriel blushed and immediately lowered them, the feathers going tight. Sam was confused, Angels wings can be used as a sign of dominance, attracting mates and fighting, and an Angel’s wings are basically their pride, the state of them tells very much about their health and emotions. Gabriel was just showing off his wings, flashing them almost like a peacock would to attract a mate. 

A sweet scent reached his nose, he raised his head to try to get a better whiff of the sugary scent. It smelled good, like candy, and the direction it was coming from was Gabriel, “What's that smell?” 

Gabriels face was as red as a rose. “O-oh it's noth-nothing.” Gabriel stuttered, looking everywhere but him. His hands fidgeting, and picking at his feathers. Sam grabbed his hand to keep him from picking at them. The Archangel clears his throat, face flushed, “It's nothing.”

“Gabe..” Sam tried to get him to tell him, a bit concerned and intrigued. Suddenly, his eyes spotted a small blob of a thick substance coming out of the wrist-area of his wings, the clear oil-like liquid slowly dribbling down his feathers, causing them to become slick and shiny. Sam wanted to reach over and touch it, but he didn't know what ‘it’ was. Gabriel's wings fluttered, spreading the thick substance around the golden feathered appendages. 

Gabriel drew in on himself, shoulders hunching, Sam has noticed that he does that a lot when nervous or embarrassed. “What is that.. Oil?” Sam didn't know what word to use to describe it properly other than the word he used. Gabriel flushed, feathers fluffing up, his wings fluttering again. 

“It’s…” Gabriel paused, looking almost uncomfortable, embarrassed. Sam tilted his head, prompting him to finish his answer. “Wing-..wing oil.” Sam nodded his head in understanding, though he was slightly confused as to why it had a scent, and why he was producing the oil now. Birds normally use wing oil to clean themselves, but from the little research he has done (using the wikipedia, admittedly, thank whatever god that still cares for keeping the internet up) it is located at the base of their tail. However, Gabriel, and other Angels, are not birds, they have wings, yes, but they are humanoid in physical features, but they were literally created by God, if the lore and what they say is correct.

“Why are you producing it now?” Sam asked, he wanted answers, and have always been interested in learning new things. He guesses that is why people always say he is the smart one, even Dean has said that. 

Gabriel, somehow, got even more red, his whole face was lit up with blood. He spread his wings, seeming to prepare to take off. “No reason.” Why now, he tries to cover everything up, Sam does not know.

Gabriel gets up and walks away. 

  
  


~~~~~


	5. A week passes

**One week passes | Day 11**

-

A week passes and Dean is getting more and more restless, more agitated. His Sammy could be dead already, or worse. Dean knows torture is worse than being alive, he was tortured in Hell for forty years, four months on Earth. Sam sold his soul for Dean, had ten years. Luckily, they found the demon and killed her, so the deal was broken. Dean did not want his little brother to go through on day of the torture he experienced, let alone 40, and definitely not more. 

Dean sighed, they were all getting better, and Gordon went somewhere a few days, saying he needed some air. Dean understood the need to have a night out, get fresh air, but three days? Eh, too long to just ‘go get some air.’ Dean bites his nails, worrying that he too was taken my the Angels to be their toy for whatever they please. 

Dean opened another bottle, taking a large sip of the alcoholic beverage. He sighed as he took the bottle away from his lips, licking them. He can practically feel the weight of the stress on him, pushing his face and shoulders down, it feels like one ton was tied to his face, bringing everything down, and on his shoulders is one ton on each side, causing him to hunch. Needless to say he is miserable without his brother, more-so without the knowledge of if his brother is even alive or okay. 

Dean rubs a hand over his face, his body trembled, racking with a silent sob. Dean could feel the wetness welling up in his eyes, but he blinked the tears away. Dean bites his hand in an attempt to block the sob that is causing his body to tremor.

In front of him, Jo looks at him with concern, she and her mother sitting at the circular dining table, field stripping their guns and cleaning the knives and blades. Next to Jo is Bobby, in front of him are multiple old, dusty looking lore books on Angels. 

With how much Angels were acquainted with religion, they don't know how much is fact and how much is just fiction, the hope that ‘Angels were watching over them.’ and that they ‘loved them as much as God.’ Now? Everyone knew Angels didn't care, and that God doesn't either, if He cared, then wouldn't He stop the Angels? Dean has little faith that God exists, but maybe the Angels Alpha, like vampires, is looked upon like a God. 

Dean exhales, and gets up. He walks over to Bobby and grabs one of the lore books from his pile, and sat down in front of Jo. He opened the book and started reading, his tired mind barely taking in the words in front of him on the yellowed paper. Dean rubbed his face, eyes, trying to focus. 

  


As Dean read, he learned about more sigils that could castaway Angels, trap them, weaken them. Dean smirked at his newfound knowledge, feeling ready to take on those Angels, but he knew he would have to wait, and get a plan. 

Dean wrote down notes on the sigils that he felt were important, of which a lot were, but there weren't many in all. Dean was disappointed at the lack of information on Angel’ weaknesses but he guessed it was hard when whenever you get close to their nests all the Angels do are try to kill you, and most of the time they do. 

Still, Dean grunted in annoyance, he wanted to get his brother back, and he has made that very clear. Dean will not, after spending the entirety of Sam’s life protecting him, lose him to some _Angels_. Dean closed the book, finished with it. A few hours have passed since he opened the lore book, so it was dark outside, the only light coming from the candles and the moon. Dean stared out the window, hoping to whatever good, compassionate higher power that may be listening to ensure his little brother was okay, alive, and not being tortured. Dean went through 40 years of torture in Hell, he absolutely did not want his brother to go through that, but instead of Hell’s best torturer, with angels, and 5 of them.

“I'm turning in for the night.” Jo said, closing her book. Ellen said ‘Goodnight’, as did Bobby, Dean just grunted, barely acknowledging anything. 

“You should get some sleep, too, Dean.” Ellen said, concern laced through her voice. Dean stared at her blankly, then looked away. He reached for another book, but Bobby swatted his hand away. Dean let his hand fall, he had very little motivation for anything that isn't drinking, reading Angel lore and wallowing in his own sorrows. 

“I'm not tired, Bobby.” 

“The hell you ain’t, boy.” Bobby practically spat at him, “Listen, I know Sam was taken, but that just because he's gone don't mean he is dead. We will get him back, if it is the last we do.” 

Dean stared at him for a second, shaky. He sighed, and looked down, and nodded. “O-okay..” 

“Now go get some sleep, you need it more than us.” 

  


~~~~~

**Still Day 11**

-

Sam laid on Gabriels left wing, his right one acting as a blanket, and it is the comfiest and warmest ‘blanket’ he has ever had. He leaned his head on the wings ‘wrist’, and stared up at the white-splattered night sky. He wrapped his right arm around the feathered appendage, hands petting the feathers, moving them around. 

Sam startled when Gabriel started to purr lightly, wrapping his arms around the taller man. Gabriel nuzzled Sams chest, which caused his heart to swell. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel, petting his hair, he smiled down at him, finding the small grin on Gabes face cute, adorable even. Sam moved his forehead to Gabes head, nuzzling the Archangel. 

That seemed to motivate Gabriels purring to increase in volume, if Sam could purr, he is sure he would be making the noise. 

A low, soft rumble sounded from across them. He looked over and saw Castiels sleeping form, the feathers were fluffed up, and it sounded as if the purr-like noise was coming from him. Another rumble sounded from behind them, Michael and Lucifer. 

_What the fuck is going on._

  


Suddenly he was enveloped in rumbles and Gabriels soft purrs, and he is bombarded with a happy, content feeling, he hasn't felt like this in years. Sam let himself bask in the soft feeling, and soon fell asleep. 

-

**Day 12**

-

Sam woke up to feathers tickling his face, he scrunched his face up, moving it away from them. The feathers started to… pet him? They pet his hair, the short, fluffy feathers moving slowly across his head, petting his hair. He nuzzled into Gabriels shoulder, his arm tightening its hold around his shoulder.

His wings hold on the taller male tightened as well. Gabriel started purring, lighter than last night, quieter, but still happy. Sam felt a burst of love erupt in his chest for the Archangel, it was powerful, like an explosion, like a supernova. 

Gabriel opened his lips, as if he were about to kiss him. He felt a flow move through him, powerful yet loving. Though it was strong, it was still calming and peaceful. It made him feel loved. 

The golden wings brushed against his naked shoulder. Due to him having little clothes, he decided to just sleep in his boxers. The only clothing he had were the ones he was taken in. The brushes got harder, but were still gentle, and slow. They moved down his arms and side, little caresses and licks. As the golden appendages rose up, it got wet, and the sweet smell he scented earlier was back. The wrists of his wings circled around his broad shoulder, wiping the oil-like-substance around. 

Sam moved his hands from their place on Gabriels hips to his wings, rubbing the base of it. Gabriel moaned, startling Sam with its intensity. He made a sound of approval, and started petting deep into the feathers, around the small down feathers under the metallic gold feathers. Gabriels sleeping form fluffed the feathers, showing off the soft down feathers to Sam. Gabriel opened his eyes, moaning loudly as he awoke, rolling his back into his hands. The wrists of his wings moved to the junction of his neck and shoulder, the oil following. The scent deepened, almost too sweet, but the more he scented it, it was amazing, and he wanted more. 

His boxers got a bit tight. 

Gabriel sniffed at his neck, nose shifting around his neck and shoulder before finding a spot he seems to like. His grip on Sam tightened. He bit down, teeth almost piercing through the skin, causing Sam to gasp out and groan. 

Gabriel mewled, and ground down on Sams crotch, practically purring at the growing erection. He ground deeper, Sam growling at the pressure on his dick. Sam pressed up, grinding his hands into the base of Gabriel's wings, tugging on the erect feathers. Gabriel shouted, shoving his face into Sams neck. Sam felt Gabriel’s dick pulse through the cloth, jumping at the pleasure. Sam massaged the feathers, and smelt the sweet scent deepen, and a thick, syrupy substance dizzle onto his fingers. Sam withdrew his hands, checking to be sure that the liquid was the ‘wing oil’. It was what he hoped, the clear liquid being the oil that emitted the thick candy-scent. Sam brought his oil-slick fingers to his mouth, and sucked them in, his eyes closing at the sweet taste. Gabriel looked at him, and groaned, watching as Sam sucked the candy-tasting oil from his fingers, even having the _audacity_ to lick them. Sam peeped open one eye, looking at Gabriel with lust pooling in his eyes. He groaned, the taste was delicious. 

“Sam” He moaned lowly, and ground his hips down onto Sam’s leg. Sams arms tightened around Gabriel as Gabriel moved his hand down Sams naked chest, fingers trailing lightly over the miles of skin. 

Gabriel moved his hands into his boxers, and pulled out his penis, laying the hard member on his stomach. “Gabe…” Sam moaned, Gabriels hand reached his dick, and started rubbing it. Sam moaned lightly, coincidently, he was quite sensitive. Gabriel grasped firmly around Sams cock, massaging the skin. Gabriel moved down, lustful eyes locked on the reddening organ. 

His wings puffed up, wing oil making it shine brighter than normal. Gabriel kissed it, licking the dribbles of clear fluid that moved steadily out of the slit. Gabriel stuck his nose in his balls, and then sucked one into his mouth. Sam moaned wantonly, practically pornographic, as he felt the heat of Gabriels mouth around his sac. 

“Gabe” Sam moaned, he can't tell if he got more sensitive in the few weeks since he jacked off or if Gabriel is doing something to him. Gabriel's wings spread, arching up, feathers spread out like a much of arms. Gabriel jacked his dick faster as he licked and sucked on his balls, moving them in and out of his mouth, sucking one in then moved to the other. He popped them out of his mouth, saliva connecting his mouth and the sacs like a bridge. 

  


He sucked in his cock head, bobbing it like a lollipop. His wings flapped lightly, and Sam spotted a blob of slick fall from the wrist. Gabriel moaned around the head as if it was the best thing he had ever tasted. The vibrations shook him. This was the best blow-job he had ever had, better than any sex he had ever had. If this was how good Gabriel - a fucking Archangel - was at blow-jobs, how would he be at sex? Sam didn't think he would survive sex with Gabe. 

“Fuck, Gabe…”

Gabriel moaned loudly as he sucked Sam deeper, sucking in his cheeks. Sam looked at him, he doesn't remember closing his eyes. The sight of Gabriel slowly sinking his cock in his mouth was extremely hot, the blissed out look of his face, it made his cock get even harder. Gabriel looked at him, his usual brown eye colour glowing a bright gold. Sam looked in awe at him, suddenly becoming aware that a fucking Angel of the Lord is giving him the best damn blow-job he has ever had, was practically worshipping his cock. 

Sam ran his fingers through his hair, Gabriel bobbing up and down his engorged cock, both moaning. The vibrations around him made him moan, his cock made a very big twitch, and he actually felt a large blob of precum ooze from his dick. Sam reached for his wings, them reaching back towards him. He grabbed a fistfull of golden feathers, causing Gabriel to shout around his cock. His wings spasmed, the feathers shaking, and more oil dripped from their glands. He fell forward, catching himself on his forearm. Gabriel released his cock, panting. A string of precum-mixed-saliva connecting his penis and lips. 

Gabriel looked at Sam, eyes glowing - literally - with lust. He dropped back down, sucking in his cock and bobbed, sucking him. It felt like he was sucking the life out of him, and it felt really good. 

He felt like he was going to erupt, like a star about to supernova. It seemed like hours when he really knows it's been only a few minutes. Gabriel reached under him, and started yanking his cock, Sam moaned when Gabriel did. Gabriel's wings flapped harder, almost lifting him from the ground. They shook, feathers vibrating in pleasure. He sank down on his cock, and stayed there, Gabriel's tongue moving around his cock, lapping at it. Gabriel bobbed up and sucked from his head, causing precum to dribble steadily from his head. 

Sam saw Gabriels arm move further back, and his ass rise up a bit. Once Sam realised what he was doing, he moaned, as did Gabriel as he started rubbing around his hole. Gabriel slowly thrusted his hips in a circular motion, his fingers circling around his puckering asshole. He dipped a finger in and moaned. Sam thrusted into Gabriels mouth, the need to cum throbbing in him. 

Gabriel sucked hard, causing Sams cock to swell up more. Sam moaned loudly, and came. His cum shooting out like a broken dam. Gabriel groaned at the spray of hot cum in his mouth, sucking more from Sam. He thrusted up, one last shot of cum coming out before he fell back down, panting, worn out, cock still drooling. Gabriel released Sam, and swallowed.

“That…” Amazing, spectacular, the best sex he has ever had and it was just a blowjob. Sam’s body was slick with sweat. He noticed Gabriel was still hard, precum, that had a light glow to it, he noticed, was oozing from his smaller, red cock. Sam sat up, and reached for his cock, jacking Gabriel off. Gabriel moaned, louder than when he was sucking Sam off, throwing his head back. He thrusted into the large hand, and came, cum landing on Sams stomach. 

Gabriel fell onto Sam, panting. His wings, shaking, slowly wrapped around Sam, his hands hugging his taller, muscular body. Sam kissed the side of Gabriel's head. He moved lower and sucked a hickey onto his reddened neck. Once he was satisfied, he let go, looking at the bruise with pride, and started petting Gabriel's hair. Gabriel fluttered his feathers, the barbs of his feathers tickling his sides and back. 

“That was what?” Gabriel said, panting a little. I chuckled, _That was amazing_… 

“Amazing, that- … that was amazing.” I smiled at him, my eyes almost doe-like. Gabriel looked at me, smile satisfied and full of love. I pet his wing, hand and fingers going in soft ovals around the base and where - on a human - would be the upper arm. Gabriel purrs, like a cat, or a happy chicken, deep, calm and soothing. Sam slowly lays back, thinking about whether he should go back to sleep or start his day. Gabriel looks like he's about to pass out, so maybe he should get some rest. 

Sam closes his eyes, and soon succumbs to a nice rest.

~~~~~

**STILL DAY 12**

~~~~~

Dean wakes up with a slight hangover, all the drinking he’d done the previous day coming back to him with a damn sledgehammer and some C-4. He groans, arching his back off the bed and stretching, back and bed creaking in protest.

He fell back down on the bed, yawning, then wincing as his brain felt like it was being squeezed. He groaned, rubbing his head and temple in an attempt to calm the raging storm that is destroying his mind. He is tempted to drink more to numb the hangover but it will only make it worse. 

He reluctantly gets out of his bed, almost every bone in his body screaming in protest, but a day spent in his bed is a day wasted on getting Sammy. 

  


He practically flops down the stairs, his bones and muscles jello. He enters the kitchen, and decides on cereal for an over-easy breakfast. Everyone else is already awake and hunger sated, he was the last one up. It is what he expected as he sagged down the stairs like a wet towel. 

  


“Hey.” Ellen whispers to him. The mood of the household has been gloomy for the past two weeks, they were all family before this. Sam being gone felt like a part of his soul, or heart was missing, and it hurt, like a physical weight in his chest, weighing down on him. 

Dean nodded at her, walking further into the kitchen and grabbed a mug. The white mug - his favourite -, after years of use, was stained with coffee and even some teas. He sighed in disappointment when he noticed the coffee was gone, so he would have to make his own. 

He grabbed the coffee pitcher and placed it under the grinder. Dean picked up the grinder and rinsed it, the at-least-an-hour-old ground-down and soaked coffee beans sloshing around before slipping down the sink drain. 

He reached over the counter and clutched the roasted coffee beans bag, he tilted the bag and watched as the beans filled the grinder. He started grinding the beans, the coffee turning into dust-like particles. 

He listened as the grinding noises droned on, until it turned into a light hum of the grinder blades just moving the ground-down beans around the grinder. He rubbed his face, tired, and took a water pitcher in his hands, he walked over to the sink and filled it up with hot water. He walked back to the coffee grinder and started pouring. 

The water drained down into the coffee, sploshing around and seeping into the ground-down beans, the coffee-bean-soaked-water drained into the coffee pitcher. Once the pitcher was filled with coffee, he stopped pouring, placing the pitcher back down on the counter. 

Dean sighed, and grabbed the coffee-filled pitcher in one hand, his empty mug in the other. He filled the mug, feeling relief as it filled, listening to the splashing of the liquid as it occupied the once empty cup. 

  


Dean sat down at the bar in the kitchen, clad in a dark blue robe and some random slippers he found. He sighed again for the probably one-hundredth time today and it's only morning. 

“How ya doin’, boy?” Bobby asked, sitting next to him. Bobby was like a father to him, yet he and Sammy used to - and still - call him ‘Uncle’. Dean smiled a tired, exhausted, smile in his direction. He sighed, and said, lied, “Fine.” 

Bobby, nodded, looking down at his flask. “Ain’t it too early for a drink?” Dean chuckled.

Bobby smiled at him, “It's six-PM somewhere.” The both of them laughed, and took a swig of their drinks. Dean sighed, enjoying the warmth spreading through his mouth, down to his stomach. He did not enjoy the bitterness of it, though. “Just black?” Bobby said, raising his eyebrow. 

“Yeah, you're right.” Dean chuckled, and got up, bringing his mug over to the counter, near the fridge. He opened up the fridge, shivering at the cool air washing over him, he grabbed some coffee creamer, and pouring some into it, turning it a tannish colour. Once it was to his liking, he stopped pouring. He walked back over to his seat next to Bobby, plopping down with a depressed sigh. Bobby chuckled at him, causing Dean to give him a lighthearted glare. He shook his head at the Winchester. “What?” Dean asked, faking the malice in his voice, Bobby knew when he was really angry, and when he wasn't. Ellen and the others chuckled at them, causing Dean to glare lightly at them. 

“Nothin’” Bobby said, smiling fondly at him. Dean smiled back, small, but there. 

~~~~~


	6. “Hello, my name is Michael.”

**STILL DAY 12**

~~~~~

Sam woke up at noon, judging by how bright it was. Sam yawned, trying to stretch his arms, he startled at the fact that they couldn't move far, but when he looked down, he saw that they were trapped in Gabriel's wings, and that Gabriel lay on top of him. He calmed down, but still felt a bit claustrophobic at the slight lack of ability to move. 

Gabriel slowly woke up, his eyes lidded, and not really open. Sam watched as Gabriel closed his eyes again, and seem to try to sink into his broad chest. Gabriels hand, of which is next to his face, clenched, and then unclenched, it adorably reminded him of a baby. 

Sam moved his hands onto Gabriels back, under his wings, when he opened his hands, he noticed that the feathers closest to his back could move away, he brought his hands further up, and was informed that the base of his wings are quite small, thick, but not very long. Sam massaged the skin there, kneading the strong muscle. Gabriel moaned, and moved his wings a bit. Sam continued rubbing the huge-ass appendage until he woke up.

Gabriel looked at him, eyes tired and hooded. He nuzzled into Sam's chest, rolling his back into his large hands before he tiredly fell off of Sams chest, stretching his arms and legs, groaning as he did so. Sam watched as his body stretched, chest lifted from his bent arms, holding him up. 

Gabriel sluggishly got up, and stretched his fluffy and ruffled wings, his arms spread with them, face looking up as he stretched further. Sam watched in awe as the large golden-feathered appendages spread, the feathers shaking as they unfurled like a peacock would his feathers. Sams mouth fell open. 

Gabriel looked at him, his wings slowly falling back into their normal position near his shoulders and back. “Might wanna close your mouth, could catch some flies.” He quips, a tired smirk growing on his face. Sam blushes, _blushes_, and looks down to hide his reddening face. Gabriel chuckles, his expression fond and saccharine. 

Gabriel walks away from him, grabs the cloth and seems to expertly wrap it around him, and jumps down. “Wait!” Sam shouts to him as he gets up. Sam blushes, realising he is still naked from last nights ‘extracurricular activities’. He reaches down and grabs his clothes. He dresses, and walks to where Gabriel jumped down. Under the ‘sleeping platform’ was the ‘kitchen’. Of which was just some boxes of fruit and the occasional small animal. Apparently, Lucifer was pyrokinetic, and has some control over fire. Lucifer can practically scorch the dead animal so Sam won't eat raw meat, which he told the Angels could get him very sick - of which surprised and worried them, must've forgotten how ‘fragile’ humans are. 

Sam slowly climbed down, it's a big-ass tree, he could fall and get seriously hurt. Sams foot slipped, and he quickly hug the thick branch he was climbing off. He felt his heart stop, and his breath froze. When he realised he was still hanging, he continued climbing down. Sam landed on the planks of wood that made the kitchen, he realised some of the wood was scorched, which disturbed him a bit. 

He heard a chuckle, and looked up. Gabriel was sat awkwardly on the floor, sitting with his legs crossed, ‘indian-style’ Dean would say. Michael looked serious, kind-of proud-looking. Lucifer and Balthazar were laughing, faces red and seemed to be unable to sit properly, due to their laughing. Castiel looked a bit confused. 

“What-?” Sam asked as he slowly walked forward. The two already laughing Angels just laughed harder, choking on the air as they laughed. Gabriel blushed harder, and yelled for them to ‘shut up’, but his voice was weak, and even cracked. Michael joined his brothers laughter, but his was lighter. Sam chuckled, and sat next to Gabriel, whos feathers ruffled up and wings moved to cover his face. 

“Good morning?” Lucifer said, more like asked, an open smirk resting on his face as he looked at the two, small chuckles leaving his mouth. Sam was about to reply ‘Good morning’ before he realised it was a question, and blushed as he caught on why they were laughing, he looked down, trying to hide his red face. 

They just laughed, while Castiel looked absolutely lost. Sam was glad for the Angels apparent innocence, whenever anyone says or references anything sexual in nature Cas is just blank. For the past since-he-got-here, he learned that the Angel is very smart, probably the smartest one in the Garrison, and is also the most mature. Sam was glad for the Angels maturity. 

“From the noises, yeah, I’d assume they had a good morning.” Michael said. Sam felt betrayed. Michael and Castiel were tied in who was the most mature, and now he was joining in on their teasing. 

From the look on Gabriels face, Sam could tell he also felt a bit betrayed. 

“Yeah, we had a nice morning.” Gabriel said, the Angels were chuckling, before Gabriel smirked. Oh no. “Sams cock felt sooo good.” Gabriel had a look on his face, the look that someone had when they were remembering a good memory, a _very good _memory. He moaned, shaking his head lightly. His feathers ruffled, like how they were when he was sucking him off. “Tasted good too. Mmh, so good. He is very big too, could barely fit him.”

The Angels looked awkward, yet interested? Sam wondered how far he would go.

“Did you know that he has this cute little mole on his hips? Oh and his thighs are very muscular, strong lookin’, wonder how strong…” Gabriel looked lost in thought, but Sam could tell he was trying to make them as embarrassed as he was. “His dick is very big, vein-y too, and seemed to be very reactive- I could use that..” 

Sam blushed. Gabriel wasn't wrong, though. Lucifer smirked, it seemed to be that he was hard to embarrass except when it came to his pride. 

“Okay, I'm done.” Michael said, getting up and walking to the edge. They all watched as he jumped off the edge and took off. Gabriel chuckled, looking proud of causing his brother to leave.

-

Michael flew. Taking peace in the wind blowing through his wings and feathers. 

He flapped his wings, and soared higher, the suns rays casting a light yellow glow on his almost too-white wings. 

He flew to the last village they accidentally destroyed, they didn't lie when they said they don't mean to destroy the villages, the humans always feel threatened by things that aren't human or ‘pets’, even then, some seem to be scared of those. Anxious little creatures.

He heard a scream, and looked down to see a human, female, looking at him with terror. More humans ran out of their homes, saw him, and ran back inside. It upset him, unlike Lucifer, he'd rather be liked than be feared. Lucifer always said that terror is a good way to get submission, and Michael agreed, but it wasn't the best. 

“HEY!” Sam’s brother, Dean Winchester, screamed at him, voice full of rage. 

“Dean, no, come back inside. You said that those blades didn't work, why would they now? Come _on._” An unfamiliar voice said. The man was right, those blades did not work because he was an Archangel, not an Angel. 

  
Michael circled them. 

“Those bastards took my brother-” 

“And we will get him back-” 

“What if he's dead?!” 

Michael almost stopped, they would never kill Sam, he is his brothers mate. But Sams family does not know that… 

He slowed down his flight speed, slowly observing how the older man watches him warily, while Dean stared at him angrily. Michael can understand his rage; with him being the oldest, if any of his younger siblings were taken by someone, especially if he thought the thing would bring harm to them, he would be furious. 

Michael flapped his wings and landed on the houses roof, almost falling off. Michael looked at the two men, watching has they fidget around. 

“Dean…” The older man grabbed his arm and looked at Dean. 

“Bobby, it has Sam.”

‘Bobby’, huh? The name suits the old man.

‘Bobby’ doesn't look away from him, a look of worry and defence on his face. The Hunters from that night must be in the house he is standing on. He looks down, at the roof, then looks at them, the Hunters tensing up, shoulders squaring despite him being an Archangel, and them - from what he can see - having nothing but their fists and voice to protect them. Michael would never hurt Sam or his family, but they don't know that. They should. 

“Hello, my name is Michael.”

-

Sam finished eating an apple, wiping the sticky juices from his face. Whatever happened between the small bond he made with Gabriel the first day he met him, it kept him from needing a shower, like the Angels. It didn't keep him from getting dirty from food or dirt and other things in nature, sadly. 

“When will Michael be back?” He asked, the farthest any of the Angels have been - since he got here - was at the border of the clearing. Castiel shrugged, something Balthazar told him that ‘Cassie’ learned from him. “I do not know, but, the longest he's ever been gone was two weeks, he never goes over that amount of time.” 

Sam nodded.

~~~~~

“‘Michael’?” Bobby asked, disbelievingly. He read the bible and other holy books involving God with a capital ‘G’. ‘Saint Michael the Archangel’, God's first Angel, an Angel of War, leading an army of Angels against ‘Satan’. The old lore was incorrect about them, Angels were vicious creatures of death and destruction, worse than Demons. They weren't the cloud hopping, all loving creatures. When the Angels touched down, they were worshipped. Everything was fine for a year, then they attacked. Bobby remembered it. He heard the news from the Hunters, and felt relief, he thought the Angels would help the Hunters - who weren’t known then - destroy all evil. They were wrong. They killed hundreds, thousands, hell, even _millions_ \- the last time Bobby had checked the population, it was 1 billion, and that was 20 years ago - and destroyed cities. Humans had to move to more secluded areas to be safe, away from the coast. Few Angels helped humans, but they were killed defending them.

The old lore told of them being loving - yet defensive of their God/Father. They accepted people unless they were sinners.

The new lore was more correct, information on their powers and (albeit few)weaknesses, describing their attacks, some got a few sentences on their wings, though it was sparse, but the wings are one of their weaknesses.

“‘Saint Michael the Archangel’?” He asked incredulously, staring up at the Archangel with a slack jaw. Dean sputtered next to him, face going pale and his already tense body going even tenser, somehow. “Archangel…?” He heard Dean whisper.

Sam was kidnapped by an Archangel.

Michael nodded, its wings raising a bit before snapping down, the too-white feathered appendages seeming to try to look smaller. This confused Bobby, why would a Heavenly creature of absolute destruction and death, the Archangel of War, want - and try - to look ‘smaller’ and ‘innocent’ like a damn kitten? 

“Where’s Sam?” Dean never changes. His top priority, more important than his life, his (not so little) brother, Sammy. 

  
Michael smiles, its features going soft, somehow. Even in the face of death, or in this case, a damn Archangel of war, Dean still glares at it with hate. Bobby has seen that look before, and everytime he sees it, the thing he is glaring at ends up dead, everytime. Bobby wonders if that ‘rule’ still applies here. Can you kill an Archangel?

“Sam is back at our nest, you know where it is.” 

“No- I mean, how’s Sam? You torturin’ him? He dead?” 

Michael looked utterly lost and confused. “What-?” He said quietly, then a look of understanding grew on his face, and he nodded, chuckling awkwardly. “Right.” 

“What?” Dean said brashly, anger in his voice. Dean, ever the protector and worrier of his little brother. “You humans see us as mindless, yet smart, monsters, nothing more, nothing less. Your brother is fine, Dean, he has not been harmed. I promise you.” 

Okay now Bobby was really confused, and it looked like he wasn't alone. 

“You expect me to believe that?” Dean chuckled. “You attacked this village, killed almost half of- well- everyone who lived here!” 

To Bobby's surprise, Michael had enough humility to look guilty. “Don't you dare look guilty. You have done this probably hundreds of times, so don't you _dare_ look guilty.” Michaels gaze hardened, but the guilt stuck to its face like glue. 

“Samuel is fine, I promise.” Dean didn't believe the Angel, Hell, Bobby sure didn't either.

“Why did you take him?” Bobby asked, voice gruff. 

Michael looked everywhere but them. “I wouldn’t expect you to believe me.” He flapped its huge wings and was suddenly in front of them. 

“Yeah, you're not wrong, we don't and won't believe you. I want to see Sam.” Dean said, voice hard and dangerous. Michael sighed, an undertone of annoyance in its sigh. Dean growled at him. Michael looked at him and its wings raised, the feathers slowly starting to look sharper, like freshly, and professionally sharpened knives, swords would be a more accurate example, the wings were huge, so the feathers would be as well. 

Dean stopped growling looking at the too-white wings with surprise, he looked impressed, and scared. Dean looked down, glaring at the ground, snorting in annoyance. 

  
“I will not bring you to Sam, I can't, I apologise, but I can most definitely assure you, Sam is fine.”

And with that, Michael took off.

  


~~~~~

Sam and all the Angels were telling stories of ‘The Old Days’. 

“I remember one time when Gabriel was just a fledgling-” Lucifer started, chuckling. 

“Wait- ‘fledgling’?” Sam asked, confused. Gabriel laughed, “What? You think we came out of the cosmic womb fully grown?” The Angels laughed, Gabriel fell over, wings puffed out and bouncing as he laughed. Lucifer and Balthazar were leaning on each other or support that neither could offer, since they were practically dying from laughter, gasping for breath. Do Angels even need to breathe?

Sam chuckled, “‘Cosmic womb’.” 

“Fucking _‘Cosmic womb’_!” Lucifer yelled, voice broken. He shouted with laughter, and fell over, his huge wings dragging Balthazar with him. Gabriel roared with laughter, his feathers light and soft. He fell onto Sam, arm loosely hanging onto his shoulder. Sam threw his head back, arm now wrapped around Gabriels lower back. 

“So-” Lucifer giggled. “When Gabriel was younger, like, 12 years old-”

“Wait- how old is he now? How old are all of you?” Sam asked, tilting his head.

“Well, as you can probably guess, Michael is the oldest, at 14 billion years ol-”

If this were a cartoon, Sams jaw would be through the ‘floor’ and quickly falling to the center of the Earth. “Four- Fourteen… Billion…?” 

“Second thing Big Daddy made, right after around 6% of what is now the universe. Dad made a few galaxies, decided he wanted something more and started making the Angels. A few many human-years and some planets later, I was created, then our other brother Raphael, and lastly - of the Archangels - Gabe-y-boy.” 

Damn. 

  
“So you're the baby of the Archangel family?” Sam asked, chuckling. Gabriel glared at him, and lightly hit his chest as he lay in his lap. Sam laughed lightly. “So you guys are 14 billion years old?” The two archangels nodded. 

“Well, I'm not _that_ old, I am only 8 billion years old, while Cassie here is 6 billion - still older than your dear ol’ Earth. Despite being so young, he was still general of an army, and led said army in a war.” Balthazar said.

Damn, it's always the quiet people who are the most badass.

“I only led the armies in order of the Host, I don't see what is so special about it.” Castiel said. Sam was surprised, if Dean led armies and came out alive, he is sure Dean would be bragging to every living thing. Including plants. “Well, leading armies and coming out alive is an impressive feat.” Sam said.

Castiel made that ‘oh I understand now’ face, nodding his head. 

“Gabriel threw fledglings off mountains to train them to fly.” Sam choked on nothing, coughing. Balthazar bursted out laughing, falling over again. Lucifer, the one who said it - seriously, who else would have said it? - joined Balthazar in his laughter. 

“Only ‘cause you did that to me!” Gabriel yelled at Lucifer. “You were 120 years old and you couldn't fly, what else was I supposed to do!?” Lucifer defended himself, sentence broken with all his laughing. 

Sam hunched over, wrapping an arm around his stomach, he was laughing as hard as Lucifer and Balthazar. 

“You threw baby Angels off of mountains?”

“They didn't get hurt, they were fine, the ones who failed to fly.” Gabriel's face was red with laughter and embarrassment. Through the uncompleted bond, Sam could feel Gabriels raw joy, he hoped Gabriel felt his, because he hasn't laughed this much in a _long _time.

  


He heard the flapping of wings, and looked in the direction of the whooshing sound. The Angels followed his gaze and they looked happy. Their wings fluffed up, raised in a soft, gentle way, rounding out. 

The first thing he saw was the too-white wings, sunlight reflecting and bending around the wings and its holder. Michael was beautiful. Sam couldn't help but wonder what Gabriel would look like flying. 

~~~~~

“Damn it!” Dean shouted, frustrated and angry at Sams kidnappers. He walks to the front door of their base and stomps in. 

“Dean? What happened?” Jody asks, walking over to him, looking at Bobby who trailed behind him. 

“Michael, the Archangel, he was here.” Bobby answered, shocked. Everyone freezes, and looks at the two. Dean runs a hand through his hair, stressed. Bobby’s eyes wander across the floor, practically in shock. Dean started shaking. “Michael has Sam…” Dean whispered in a mantra, like an incantation. Bobby looked at Dean worriedly. It was not hard to see how close Sam and Dean were, it was quite obvious to anyone with eyes and a brain, Hell, even a blind person could tell. 

Dean put his head in his hands and slowly slid to the floor, looking like he was in shock with his eyes wide and wandering, his mouth open, silently saying: “Michael has Sam, Sam was captured by an Archangel, Sam is in a nest with Michael, Michael has Sam…”

“Dean?” Bobby said, he and all the others staring at him with worry and concern. A tear slipped from his eye, not even blinking. Ellen walked over to Dean, and knelt down beside him. She placed a tentative hand on his shaking shoulder. Dean flinched, basically jumping in the air, he looked at the older woman with terror, a small sob escaping his lips. 

“What exactly happened out there?” Ellen looked at Bobby. 

~~~~~

Michael landed on a branch, his siblings greeting him with smiles on their faces. Lucifer stayed laid down, waving a hand at his older brother, causing Michael to nod at him. 

Sam wandered over to him, “What did you do while you were gone?” He asked, curious.

Michael looked at him, face blank. He looked down, searching for words as if they would grow out of the planks the small group of Angels and one human were standing on. “Um- I went to the village your brother was in. He was… interesting… to say the least.” 

Sam froze. “Dean?” 

The Angels and Archangels stopped smiling. Gabriel broke the silence that followed Sam. “‘Dean’? Your brother, Dean?” Gabriel looked at Michael, “Why did you go to Sam’s brother?”

Michael looked at Gabriel, “I flew to the village, the last village we-...” He looked to Sam before looking back at his younger brother. “I saw that his brother and this older man, Bobby, were outside. Dean recognised me, and started shouting. We talked, though I don't think my words helped him.” 

“‘Helped him’? What do you mean ‘helped him’?”

“He was worried about you, thought I was… torturing you…” Sam was shocked, but also wasn't surprised. Before this, he and Dean thought Angels were mindless, and tortured people, for whatever reason, and killed for shits and giggles. But now he knows a bit better. Kind of. He only knows that this Garrison is good, doesn't know much about others. 

“Yeah, sounds like Dean, jumping to the worst conclusions…” Sam shook his head, looking down. “How is he?” 

“He looked tired, worn.” Michael answered, his voice sympathetic for the younger Winchester. Sam sighed. “Of course, I'm ‘kidnapped’ by Angels, he’d be drinking his liver gone and his sleep schedule nonexistent…” Sam rubbed his brows, a bit irritated with his brothers worry, but he too thought the Angels would be the end of his mental health and sanity. Look at him now. 

“Can I see him?” He asked, wanting to reassure his older brother. The Angels looked at him, and Lucifer shook his head. “Until you and Gabriel complete your bond, it would be recommended you two stay inside the boundaries.” Lucifer said, looking at him, “Just so the bond doesn't weaken or ruin.”

Sam sighed again, putting his head in his right hand. “Dean and the others know where this base is, they could come and…” 

“Your blades can only fatally harm two of us, Balthazar and I.” Castiel said, “The only thing that can harm an Archangel is another Archangel or Father Himself.”

Sam nodded, a bit reassured, then remembered how sensitive their wings seem to be, “What about your wings?” There was a pause, then they all winced. 

“Yeah, that too.” Balthazar said, looking off into space with a grimace. Sam imagined the pain of being stabbed in an ultra-sensitive appendage. He grimaced as well. 

“Yeah…” Lucifer’s voice trailed off, looking off into space with a slightly pained look. “Our wings are really sensitive, although I think you know that.” He winked.

“There is a blurry line between pain and pleasure, pull a feather to hard, use too much force… Stab it. Our wings are another appendage that can be used to fight or used in sexual acts, but when fighting we have to be careful.” Michael explained, Sam nodding as he talked, interested in learning more about Angels. 

“Huh, makes sense.” The Angels snickered, while Gabriel blushed, “Kinky.” Gabriel said. 

~~~~~

The Hunters were silent as they were told of went on while Michael, “I think… I think we should believe the Ar- Michael…” Jo said, looking at Dean, who was pissed, “It’s definitely lying!”

“If Michael wanted us dead, we all would be dead. We stabbed one of the Angels and it just blinked!” Bobby said, Dean looked at his surrogate father in shock. “You _believe_ Michael?!” 

“I think you are overreacting and being too protective of your brother.” Bobby replied. Dean was silent before coughing out, “‘overreacting.’?”

“We will get Sam back. Michael came back and could have killed us, but he didn't. Our blades didn't work, they have nothing to fear from us.” Ellen said, “Yeah! We could all be dead but we aren’t.” Donna said, smiling at him. 

“They do have something to fear from us, me.” Dean said. Every hunter in the room knew what happened to anything that took Dean’s younger brother, every hunter that has heard of ‘Dean Winchester’ knew what happened when Sam was taken away, rumours of Dean starting apocalypses to save his brother have been spread. Nothing that took Sam ever lived to tell the story. 

~~~~~

Sam knew the rumors, hell, he practically lived them. Nothing that ever took him - or hurt him - ever lived to tell the story, or survived in general. That worried him, what would happen to the Garrison? Would someone die when Dean eventually came? He had to see Dean.

“You okay?” Gabriel asked. It was night time, and the stars were shining bright in the dark aubergine/eggplant sky. Sam looked at his mate, the whiskey gold eyes staring at him in concern. They were in their bed, laying together in a tangle of limbs. Sam pulled away and looked up at the sky. “I'm worried…”

“About Dean?” “About you guys.

“I've been kidnapped before, and my captors, they never survived. Dean always killed them… What if he kills one of you guys?” Sam stared at the sky in fear, every minute his bond with Gabriel strengthened, and the thought of losing him terrified him. Sam could feel Gabriels worry through the bond, he looked at the Archangel, and kissed him. Their lips touched and eased some of Sams worry. 

“Sam, you saw that your Angle Blade didn't work on ol’ Luci, and it won't work on Michael or I.” Gabriel reassured, looking at Sam with a soft gaze, although Sam noticed that he left out two other Angels. “But-” Gabriel looked down, “Well, they know how to fight, how to avoid them…”

Sam made a soft noise, and looked in front of him, ending the conversation.

~~~~~


	7. Idiot...

**DAY 13**

~~~~~

“We are going to save Sam.” Dean says, voice holding no room for anyone to protest. Ellen looks at the Winchester, eyes soft with concern, “Are we sure he needs saving?” Ellen asked, Dean was blind with his overprotectiveness and codependency with his brother, it was obvious to anyone, anything, and everyone. 

Dean looked at Ellen with a stern gaze, and she stared back, “I'm not leaving him there with those… things.” 

“Dean.” Jody said in a soft voice, Dean looked at her, and she was wearing a soft face, an emotion that only mothers seem to know. Dean softened, going from rock-hard to slighter-softer rock-hard. He looked away, “I'm going to save my brother, that's final.” 

He left the room, carrying his duffle bag. 

Ellen sighed, “Idiot…”

“How do we know, know that the Angels won't hurt us?” Charlie asked, suddenly nervous. Everyone looked to her, “The Angels only took Sam, why only him?” Claire joined, “They barley hurt us, but once they saw Sam, it was like they were trying to distract us so he would be easier to take…” 

Everyone suddenly turned cold. Why did they only take Sam?

~

Dean was muttering to himself as he packed his weapons. Who needs clean clothes when your brother’s life is at risk because he was an idiot and got himself kidnapped by God’s firsts? He spotted the holy oil… Oil… Enclose an Angel in a burning ring and congratulations, you have trapped an Angel… What would happen if you set one on fire with holy oil? He packed the oil and a lighter. Grabbing the Angel blade as well, of course. He looked around, and spotted the other Angel blades and his gun. What if he melted the blades and made bullets? One blade could possibly create a little less than a dozen… He smirked. “Brains before brawns…”

~~~~~

Sam walked carefully across the floor, tired yet cautious. Gabriel was behind him, huge wings looking heavier than usual. Sam slowed, Gabriel catching up with him, and Sam put an arm around his shoulders. His fingers lightly pet the base feathers, causing them to puff. Gabriel looked up at him, face soft with sleep and comfort. 

“Give me back the lamb!” What the fuck-

“Why do you even have a dead lamb?!” What the mother fuck-

“What the fuck…?” Balthazar asked quietly. Sam looked at him, concerned for Lucifer. Michael and Castiel were yelling, asking why he had a dead lamb. 

“It’s my aesthetic.” Lucifer answered, Castiel put his head in his hands while Michael just stared at Lucifer with an emotion Sam couldn't, and could never hope to name. Lucifer was holding the dead lamb - that was still oozing blood - by the neck, his white wings splatter-stained with it's now long-dried blood, while he stared at Michael with an expression he also couldn't name. Sam wouldn't be surprised if Angels experienced far more emotions than the creatures on Earth. 

“Lucifer, what the actual…” Sam whispered, looking down. Lucifer smiled at him, looking psychotic with his near nakedness and the dead lamb. “Aesthetic.” 

Sam shook his head and walked over to the crate of still-surprisingly-fresh fruit. 

~~~~~

“If we are going to get your brother back, we definitely need a plan.” “The Thing was probably lying when it said it was an Archangel.” 

“Well then how do we explain it's immunity to the blade?” Gordon asked. He came back this morning, and they were all happy. They would need backup when they take Sam back. Gordon's mother is sick, and it recently got worse, but is slowly going away. “True… But having an Archangel we have no way of killing as one of Sam’s captors…” Jody said, shaking her head. 

“We could try the holy oil.” Dean spoke up, “Dean, what are we gonna do, put them all in a ring? That would be difficult.” Ellen said. 

“But still possible.” They all agreed with Donna.

“Dump some of the oil on them and light them up, aren't their wings sensitive? We could pour some on them.” Dean stated. Everyone was silent, the plan was horrifying, but possible, and probably the only way to kill or stop the beasts. 

“That sounds insane.” Claire commented, Jo and Charlie agreed. Ellen nodded her head at Claire, Donna looked down.

  
“Dean, that is literally the most psychotic thing I have ever heard you say.” Kevin uttered.

“But it might work. We all know that when in a ring of holy fire, Angels can't escape, what happens when you light them up?” 

“That might work…” Gordon said, Dean looked at the man with confidence, before looking at everyone else with a dark glow in his eyes. They were all suddenly nervous. 

~~~~~

“Lucifer, put the dead lamb back I'm not letting you keep it.” Michael said, looking at Lucifer with a small glare. Gabriel and Castiel look at the dead lamb in disgust, feathers tight against their wings and the huge appendages tight against their back. 

“Back at it again I see…” Balthazar said, crisply. Sam wonders if Lucifer has brought back to the tree before.

  
“I want the lamb.” Lucifer said, looking like a petulant girl in an American Girls Doll store. “Do it for Sam? That lamb will start to stink up the tree.” Lucifer looked like he was starting to reconsider bringing the lamb, and groaned loudly, sounding like an army of ducks. He spread his wings and took off, the reflection of the sun blinding Sam.

“Chicken.” Balthazar said, walking away. Michael looked at Balthazar, affronted, “We don't talk like that in this Father-damned nest, Balthazar!” Castiel looks at Michael in shock from the distance, now holding an apple. 

Gabriel sighed, disappointed in his Garrison. He cleared his throat, “So, what food do humans eat? I know sweet-stuffs is a big one for humans, but what else?”

~

Sam smiled, digging his feet in the dirt, happy to be on the ground once again. He was wearing the usual jacket and flannel with baggy jeans that he often wore. “This was very underwhelming, i expected more.” Lucifer moaned, looking around unimpressed. 

“I apologise for us humans not having enough materials and will to make everything spick and span.” Sam retorted. He walked into a dusty diner, ‘Chuck’s Diner’ the sign said.

“Good afternoon-!” A waiter greeted, before gasping in horror. “Oh my god- oh my god-“ She ran to the back. A few other customers looked at the group of five Angels and a human, one child screamed.

“Wait!” Gabriel yelled. 

“I didn’t think this through…” Sam quietly muttered. “Bringing 5 Angels into a diner and expecting everything to be okay… Stupid…” 

“Uh- Um… We- we need to ask you to leave… please?” The manager of the diner asked, scared yet politely. 

“We only want some food.” Michael asked, smiling nicely. The manager let out a shuddering breath, nodding quickly and pointed to a booth table. “Thank you.” Castiel said, walking over to the booth and sat down.

Sam followed, moving into a seat near a window, Gabriel sitting next to him. “Move over, Cas.” Balthazar said, pushing Castiel over so he could sit. 

“There is no more room.” Michael said, he and Lucifer standing in front of the booth. “Pull in two chairs from that table.” Sam said, pointing at the table in front of them. The other customers watched in horror and awe as one human and a few Angels hung out peacefully.

Michael and Lucifer grabbed a chair and awkwardly sat down. “This is what humans do?” Lucifer asked, still unimpressed. “Well, it’s what Dean and I do, and many Hunters as well. Hunting isn’t exactly the most wealthy of jobs. It’s rare for a Hunter to be rich.” 

A waiter came up to them slowly, “H-here are your menus.” She quickly dropped the menus on the table before rushing back to the kitchen.

“Rude.” Lucifer said, grabbing a menu, “We aren’t known for being saints, Lucifer.” Balthazar said, customers gasping in shock and horror as the name was uttered, every other person freezing. 

Lucifer scoffed, but nodded his head in agreement. “I’ve never had a burger.” 

“None of us have.” 

“What does a burger taste like?” Sam looked Castiel, “Well, it’s very grease-y, and not very healthy, but they taste good. Dean is particularly fond of bacon cheeseburgers…” 

“Dean Winchester?” A customer asked quietly. Sam looked at the woman, who looked back at him with wide eyes. Sam slowly looked back at his menu. 

“Can I try the… ‘Bacon cheeseburger’?” Castiel asked, “You can eat anything.” Castiel nodded, “I’ll have that.”

“I’ll have the ‘caesar salad with chicken strips’.” Balthazar said. 

“Why would someone make a cake out of cheese?” Castiel asked, confused. “Well, Cassy, they taste delicious.” Balthazar answered, Lucifer and Gabriel nodding. “You’ve had them before?” Michael questioned. Gabriel smiled, nodding again, “Remember Paris?” Sam listened, interested. “We went to a restaurant and there were women, men, and lots of food. It was a good night.” The three Angels chuckled fondly, Castiel and Michael looking at them with blank faces. Sam wasn’t surprised, he honestly didn’t expect less from them. What with Balthazar's wine collection that keeps growing and shrinking, Lucifer being himself and Gabriel and his fondness for sweets.

“You-you have your orders?” The waitress asked, tentatively looking at the odd group.

“Cas will try the bacon cheeseburger, Balthazar will have the Caesar Salad with chicken strips, uh.”

“I want the spicy bird thing.” Lucifer said, pointing at the buffalo wings. Sam snorted, “Buffalo wings.” “Thanks, yeah I’ll have that.” 

“This sandwich looks good.” Michael said, pointing at a simple chicken sandwich. 

“The strawberry shortcake thing looks good.” Gabriel chirped, his brothers looked back at their menus. “Ooh, that does look good.” Balthazar agreed, Michael nodding. “Gabriel it's lunch time-,” Sam started, “maybe you can have it after lunch.”

“What does the time matter?” Sam paused, pondering his question, “Well, you should eat healthy food, I guess, and while a bacon cheeseburger isn't healthy, this is your first time in a diner.”

“But sugar food.” Gabriel said, “It looks delicious.” 

Sam chuckled, “I think you’d like the bacon cheeseburger, you can have it after.”  
  


Gabriel looked at the picture of the bacon cheeseburger, “Why is the bread shining?”

“Grease.” Was Sam’s simple answer. Gabriel looked at the waitress, “I’ll have the bacon cheeseburger.”

“O-okay.” The waitress wrote down his order and ran back to the kitchen.


End file.
